The Heir of Potter?
by BertaS
Summary: Summer before 5th year. Harry gets some interesting news that he needs to share. I don't know if this is going anywhere but it insisted on being typed up. I do not own any of the characters, movies or anything else you may recognize.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Heir of… Potter?

Author: BertaS

Pairing: None

Rating: PG - Swearing

Word Count: 1000 +/-

Warnings: Language

Summary: Summer before 5th year.

A/N: I don't know if this is going anywhere but it insisted on being typed up. Harry gets some interesting news that he needs to share.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, movies or anything else you may recognize.

 **The Heir of… Potter?**

"Hey Tom, come on wake up." The bed shook violently as it was kicked hard. The occupant of the bed just grumbled incoherently and rolled over. He was on the verge of sleep again when the voice once again called, "Tom, come on, get up. I need to talk to you."

Tom mumbled, "'M gonna hex ya." As he slid his hand under his pillow.

The answer he got was not what he would normally expect to such a threat as the voice chuckled, "Good luck with that."

Tom's hand groped further under the pillow but didn't find the wand where it normally was as he slept. He suddenly sat up and looked under the pillow before looking around blearily.

"Looking for something there, Tom?" the now very annoying voice asked.

Turning his glare on the person who had invaded his bed chamber Tom was totally unaware of clutching the pillow against his stomach as he snarled, "Potter!" His eyes were riveted to the wand the boy was holding in his off hand.

"Give me my wand." Tom said as he held out his hand.

Harry snorted before drawling, "Yeah, I don't think so."

"Wormtail!"

"Isn't going to be answering anytime soon." Harry interrupted.

"Nagini?"

Harry shifted the wand and the fire flared up, giving Tom enough light to see the large snake coiled on the hearth rug. She hissed, "Such a nice boy." contentedly but didn't really move.

"I bribed her." He smiled brilliantly before becoming a bit more serious. "And promised I wouldn't hurt you, unless you tried to hurt me first."

Tom was shocked at the size of the lump in the middle of the snake. "Damn it, Potter. What the bloody hell did you feed my snake?"

Harry grinned, "A particularly vicious bull dog." He shrugged. "She'll sleep for a while."

Tom sighed "It's too early for this shit." He rubbed his face. What do you…? How…? Why…? Bloody hell, I don't even know what to ask first." He sat the pillow aside.

Snorting Harry said, "I spent the morning at Gringotts. Why on earth, did you use your muggle father's bones instead of someone from your mother's side of the family? There are at least a dozen Gaunts in that grave yard. The oldest dating back to the mid 1600's."

Tom just looked at him for a moment before his head cocked to one side. "The wards are still in-tacked. How did you get in here?"

Harry leaned against the mantle. "Whose blood did you use in that fucked up mess just a few weeks ago?"

"You know who's."

Harry snickered slightly and he said, "Then you know how I got in." He shook his head. "Just like you could waltz in to my aunt's house any time you want."

It was Tom's turn to snort. "That's assuming I know where it is."

Harry hummed, "Too true."

Tom chuckled. "I don't suppose you want to tell me?" He leaned forward eagerly.

"Maybe." Harry shrugged. "But you don't really want to hurt you great auntie. Do you?"

"My what?" Tom looked vaguely horrified. "What the fuck are you on about, Potter?"

Harry laughed, "That's what I said. Did you know having an heir emancipates me?"

Tom sagged on the bed. "What the bloody hell does that have to do with anything?" He rubbed his face again. "I need coffee."

"Dobby?" Harry called. "Coffee please."

As long as Tom had been in the magic world, house elves could still amaze him. He was, however, unaware of the look of wonder on his face as a small table and two chairs appeared in the corner of the room. The table had a large coffee pot that was surrounded by a veritable feast.

"Thank you." Harry called out as he moved to seat himself at the new table. He gestured, "You'll have to come and get it. I'm not bringing it to you. Although, it is my understanding that a six-week old usually has to have to have help with their meals."

Tom snorted, "I assure you, Potter, I am the most independent six-week-old you have ever met." He stood gracefully from the bed. "Just give me my wand and I'll show you."

Harry chuckled, "Planning to commit patricide, Tom?"

Tom sat down and leaned forward. "I already did." He poured his coffee. "And stop calling me 'Tom'"

Harry hummed, "I suppose I should start calling you by your new first name. since the Goblins insisted on knowing what I am calling my new son.

Tom looked shocked. "And just how the bloody hell did that happen?"

"Don't look at me. You're the one that fucked up the rebirthing ritual." Tom just glared and waited for him to continue. Which he did. Explaining as though to a small child. "If you had used your maternal great grand-father, you would be considered a Gaunt. You didn't. you used the null, non-magical bones of your original father. And, as far as I can tell from what the goblins said, all they did was act as a binder," Harry looked thoughtful, "You could, I believe, use Pettigrew-Potter. Congratulations, Marv, you got what you always wanted, you're a pure blood."

Tom did a spit-take. Luckily, he was faced just right to spray coffee across the rug instead of the table. He grabbed a napkin and started to wipe his face but stopped. "Did you just call me, 'Marv'?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, I did."

Tom finished wiping his face. "Marv Pettigrew-Potter?" The look of disgust on his face was priceless.

Harry wished he had a camera as he grinned. "Actually; Marvolo Harcourt Thomas Potter, was born on June 24th at just after 6 pm to Peter Alistair Pettigrew and Harcourt Jameson Potter." He shrugged. "At lease according to the goblins."

Tom's mouth opened and closed a couple of times as he tried to find words.

"Yeah," Harry snorted, "that's how I felt."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Heir of… Potter?

Author: BertaS

Pairing: None

Rating: PG - Swearing

Word Count:

Warnings: Language

Summary: Summer before 5th year. Harry gets some interesting news that he needs to share.

A/N: I still don't know where this is going and I think Harry may be a bit dark or at least somewhat grayish in this one. Your questions and comments may cause more of this to dribble out of my brain, hopefully.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, movies or anything else you may recognize. And the only payment I will receive, is the warm fuzzy I get from your reviews.

 **Part 2**

Dobby popped in as Harry was finishing his second scone and Marvolo was starting on his third cup of coffee. "Dobby is being sorry, Mister Harry Potter Sir," he said, "but there is being two dementors on you's auntie's front garden."

Harry blinked. "Dementors? In Li…?" He stopped and looked at Marvolo, his eyes narrowing. "Something you want to tell me there, Marv?"

"Oh please." Marvolo scoffed. "If I knew where you lived I'd have already paid you a visit." He then snorted, "Now I have the bother of finding out who went against my orders. No one is to kill you but me."

Harry raised his eyebrow. "I see, remind me later to explain why killing me would be a particularly bad idea." He rubbed his forehead as he turned to the elf. "Is my family safe?

The elf tugged on one ear. "You's Auntie and her's husband is, as long as they be staying inside."

Harry leaned back in his chair. "And my cousin?"

"You's Dudboy cousin is being out with he's friends. But Dobby is thinking, he is coming home soon."

Harry hummed and thought a moment. "And the guard that Dumbledore set?"

"Dung-heap man is Apparating away about an hour ago. There is not being anyone come to replace him."

"Thank you, Dobby." Harry then turned to Marvolo, "I hate to cut this short but…" He shrugged and stood, moving to the fire place where he lay Marvolo's wand on the mantel. He also placed what the Dark Lord thought was a small old-fashioned calling card there. Before holding out his hand to the elf he said, "Well, we'll have to do this again. See you later Marv."

They then disappeared with a small pop.

Marvolo's head once again tilted to one side as he tested his wards. They were undisturbed. He had not warded against elves, and was not at all certain he could. He stood and retrieved his wand and the small card Harry had left behind. As he glanced at the card he was surprised to see that is was, in fact, a business card.

Marvolo thought back to the conversation he had just had with his visitor. One thing stood out, a comment Harry made about Aunty and Vernon not having much of a sense of humor. Apparently, the woman had not been at all amused by her husband's comment of; "Well, at least if I die at work the insurance they carry on me would pay double."

He thought it interesting that Harry had not named his aunt or cousin but he did his uncle, although he didn't use the word 'uncle' only calling him by given name. The way the elf had referred to the uncle was telling as well.

The Dark Lord decided to finish breaking his fast before finding out what the boy had done with Wormtail. He would then be doing some investigation into one Vernon Dursley, Sales Director of Grunnings Drills, in south London.

~~~ 00 ~~

He glided through the dark, going back to a place he had hoped to never see again. He was shocked at how different everything was. It was gone. The place he had grown up. He had never, and would never call it _home_.

Pulling the business card from his pocket to double check that he was in the right place, he couldn't help thinking of how astronomical the odds were. The Boy-Who-Lived's Uncle working in the building that had replaced the orphanage that the Dark Lord had grown up in. Yes, Wool's Orphanage and most of the other nearby buildings from Tom's youth had been torn down to make way for the ten-story office building.

The back of the small card had; "Office 9th floor" and "Car Park #3-186" written on it.

Tom looked around, across the street from the office building was a series of shops. He recognized the purpose of some but was uncertain as to just what an Apple Store might be, as there were no apples in the shop, or at least none that he could see through the windows.

When he looked at the upper stories above the shops he realized that there were 3 levels of car park above and the shops. Yes, there was the entrance, in the middle of the block, just past the bakery.

A security guard walking past the large glass doors of the office building made his decision to check the car park first easy. He didn't want to spend a lot of time on this tonight or alert anyone that he know anything of Potter's uncle.

And he still hadn't found Pettigrew.

~~~ 00 ~~

Harry and Dobby appeared in the wooded area of the play park just in time to see Dudley and his friends go passed. Although 'wooded' was probably a misnomer. The area was just a half a dozen bushy un kempt trees that were planted on some long-forgotten Arbor Day.

Harry followed at a distance as he knew that if they saw him Dudley's friends would want to beat him up. He wasn't sure how Dudley would react to that. Best to stay out of sight until they parted ways, which they should do at the entrance of Magnolia Crescent.

When the others were out of sight, Harry caught up and said, "Hay, Big D. that's a new one, isn't it?"

Dudley turned. "Oh, it's you."

Harry chuckled, "Yeah, sorry. Hay Dud, listen, I got word that there is a problem between there and the house. I'm going to have to…" He touched the end of his wand. "You know… use it. To keep us safe."

Dudley snorted, "You'll get expelled." As they turned into the ally between Magnolia and Wisteria.

Harry hummed, "Maybe, maybe not." The stars and moon disappeared and it was growing colder. He drew his wand.

"Harry," Dudley whispered, "what are you doing?"

"I'm not, yet. Stay calm, the creatures that are coming are… Demonic, I guess is the easiest way to describe them. They'll be attempting to suck out all the happiness you have ever experienced and take your soul if I can't stop them."

Whimpering a bit Dudley took a deep breath and raised his fists as his boxing coach recommended for a fight with a larger opponent. Not that he had actually had to go against anyone larger than himself yet.

Harry nodded and turned the direction he knew they would be coming from and said firmly, "Expecto Patronum!" The large stag leapt from his wand and trotted around the two boys, before stopping in front of them facing the end of the alley, waiting.

"Woah, cool." Dudley whispered even as he shuddered with a feeling of dread.

Prongs charged as soon as the Dementors came in sight.

Almost immediately after they were gone the boys herd footsteps running toward them. Harry raised his wand as he turned to face the new threat but almost instantly tried to hide it against his leg when he recognized Mrs. Figg.

"Don't put your wand away, Harry. There could be more of them. We need to get you back home." She waved her hands as thought shooing chickens as she mumbled about Dementors being in Little Whining and killing someone with the unlikely name of Mundungus. The boys had start toward number four when Harry asked, "Mrs. Figg, how do you know about Dementors, are you a witch?"

"Oh, havens no, Harry. I'm a squib. I told Mundungus not to leave, he knows I'm helpless when it comes to magic. Good thing I put Mr. Tibbles on the case stationed him under the car. By the time I got to your house you'd gone. Oh, Dumbledore's going to have a fit."

Harry just hummed at the appropriate times during the old woman's ranting while lending a supporting hand to Dudley as he stumbled due to staring at the crazy old cat lady of their neighborhood.

A/N: I have 2 more scenes written for this, but a couple of things need to happen before them. If you have suggestions as to what Harry may have done to Peter, I would certainly like to see them. Since I honestly haven't got a clue as to how to deal with him. Any other suggestions or comments will also be appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Heir of… Potter?

Author: BertaS

Pairing: None

Rating: PG - Swearing

Word Count: 1035

Warnings: Language

Summary: Summer before 5th year. Harry gets some interesting news that he needs to share.

A/N: Well, it's been a while, but here's the next chapter. Please review as your questions and comments may cause more of this to dribble out of my brain, hopefully.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, movies or anything else you may recognize. And the only payment I will receive, is the warm fuzzy I get from your reviews.

 **Part 3**

Marvolo followed the elf into the elegantly decorated sitting room. "Master has a visitor." The elf announced.

"At this hour? Who would…" Lucius started then caught sight of Marvolo. "My Lord?" He immediately rose from his chair and took a knee. He turned his head slightly and hissed, "Draco!" at his son who was just sitting there staring at the Dark Lord.

The young man seemed to realize what was required of him and slid off his chair to copy his father's position on one knee with his head bowed and hands folded on the upright knee.

Marvolo smirked slightly. "Rise. Don't be too hard on him Lucius, he is after all not in my service, yet." He nodded to the lady of the house. "Do please forgive the late hour, Mrs. Malfoy, but I must barrow your husband."

Narcissa dropped into a deep curtsy and received a half bow in return as she said, "Of course, my Lord." She nodded to Lucius and commanded, "Come Draco it is past your bed time."

The adult Malfoy's were both pleased that the young man waited until he and his mother were in the corridor before complaining that he was fifteen and old enough to stay up as late as he wanted.

When they were alone, Lucius touched his left arm, "Forgive me, my Lord, I did not feel…"

Marvolo shook his head. "I didn't. A minor flaw in the mark. I have to have someone with it to call others." He sighed and gestured to a chair, "May I?"

"Of course, my Lord, please. Do you need anything? Food? Drink?" Lucius was a bit thrown off by the calmness and unusual behavior of the Dark Lord.

Marvolo sighed again as he sank in to one of the chairs near the fire. "I wouldn't say no to a brandy."

When they both had drinks and Lucius had sat gingerly on the edge of his own chair he opened his mouth as if to speak only to close it again.

"Speak Lucius." Marvolo said with a smirk.

"Apologies, my Lord. I was trying to determine if I should inquire as to Peter's where-abouts."

Marvolo snorted, "Oh, indeed you should. Discreetly." He had a rather annoyed look on his face as he continued, "The little rat has gone missing."

~~OO~~

He shivered in the center of the small cage, in the center of a large desk, in a well-proportioned office, the warning and previous events fresh in his mind:

"Oh good, you're awake." The boy had said with a grin that he had often seen on the face of the boy's father. Usually while plotting pranks. "I wouldn't try to transform if I were you." The boy flicked the cage, made from close set wire mesh, with his finger. "It's charmed unbreakable." The boy almost looked like he wanted the rat to try.

Peter really didn't like being carried in a cage as the swaying motion was making him feel sicker than just being captured in his rat form. He did wonder how that had happened as the last he remembered was going to sleep in his room at the Dark Lord's hideout.

Then he was plopped down on a small desk. He had just let out a little squeak of relief when Death-On-Silent-White-Wings landed on the top of the cage shaking it violently. Shrieking at the top of his little rat lungs, Peter scurried around the perimeter of the cage briefly getting caught in the exercise wheel in his panic. It took a while for him to calm down and begin to appreciate the charms on the cage that protected him. Of course, then an elf was summoned to take him to his current unknown location.

~~OO~~

Amelia Bones was not happy to find a large rat in a cage on her desk when she entered her supposedly locked office on Monday morning. Looking closer there was also a letter laying in front of the cage. It was set in such a way that she did not have to touch it to read:

 _Dear Madam Bones,_

 _This rat is an illegal Animagus, the cage is charmed unbreakable and password protected._

 _In addition, this rat is responsible for the kidnapping of Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory at the end of the last task of the Triwizard tournament. He killed Mr. Diggory and forced Mr. Potter to participate in a dark ritual to give Voldemort a new body. This forced participation of Mr. Potter may constitute an attempt at line theft._

 _This rat has been hiding as a rat in the company of young children. Children that took him to Hogwarts as a pet and unknowingly allowed a marked death eater to roam freely about the dorm and castle._

 _A little over a year ago three students (Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley) witnessed a confrontation between this rat and Sirius Black where in this rat confessed to being the Potter's real Secret Keeper, framing Mr. Black and killing the twelve people on the street with a blasting curse that hit a gas main._

 _This rat is Peter Pettigrew._

 _Sincerely,_

 _A Friend_

 _PS: The Password is_ _Justice_

When Lucius arrived an hour later, the Ministry would resemble an ant nest that had been kicked over.

~~OO~~

"What are you doing boy?" growled Vernon when he caught sight of Harry leaning against the door frame to the lounge listening to the evening news program Vernon was watching.

Harry shrugged, "Listening to the news, Uncle."

Vernon snorted, "Why?" The boy had been doing this since he returned from that freak school he attended and had been shooed away several times.

Harry sighed, "Just thought I'd find out what is going on in the world. You know, this growing up thing? I'm thinking about giving it a go." He then returned his attention to the telly as the weather caster came on after the break.

Vernon harrumphed and proceeded to ignore the boy until the next advert when he ordered Harry to bring him a beer and changed the channel to watch the last half of the football match which the boy thankfully showed no interest in.

To be Continued…


End file.
